Sofia and Arthur star crossed
by Albedo66
Summary: Arthur has been emailing a special friend all the way in Enchancia. His parents begin to worry about him, that he could be targeted by someone on the net. Lo and behold when one day a carriage arrives and whisks them off to the far away land of Enchancia. Soon enough Arthur and Sofia meet in person and sparks fly. However will their time together last?
1. Chapter 1 Arthur gets an invite

**Authors note: **This is a request from blossom2013 and it is a crossover between the kids television series Arthur and that of Disney Jr's Sofia the first. I hope you enjoy for it will be my second crossover dealing with Sofia the First.

Sofia and Arthur Star Crossed

Chapter one: Arthur gets an invite

Arthur Read sat at the family computer looking at the latest response from his pen pal from Enchancia. Apparently this place was a Kingdom ruled by her step- father and she lived with him and his daughter and son, making them her step sister and brother. At first he was skeptical of such a place existing but she sent him a video and now he was convinced. Mr. Ratburn though would likely tell him it was a place enhanced on the computer to seem grander than it actually was.

"Arthur I need to use the computer now," his mother told him as she came into the room.

"Alright mom," Arthur logged off as he set off for his room. Going to sit on his bed he couldn't get his mind off Sofia. She seemed so…pretty and to top it off she was an actual Princess. He had never met someone royal before so his imagination was running wild. They had yet to show each other how they looked and he worried she wouldn't like what she saw.

"Arthur…I need your help on this problem," D.W. said as she barged into his room.

"D.W…would you mind knocking? You walk in here everyday and I could be changing for all you know."

D.W. looked him up and down and grinned. "You aren't dressing…so back to my problem…how do you solve this?" She held out her tablet and gave him a smile.

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh before looking at her tablet. "I'm not going to do your work for you D.W. Have a seat and I will help you work through the solution."

It took half an hour before D.W. was satisfied enough to do the rest of them on her own. Laying down on his bed he looked up at the ceiling with a lopsided grin. I bet she is beautiful, he thought, I bet she is like no other girl I have ever seen before.

"Arthur get washed up for dinner," his mom called out.

"Alright mom," Arthur headed off to wash up and as he took a seat at the family dinner table he noticed his father staring at him.

"Arthur who have you been talking to on the computer of late? I can't help but notice that everytime you get off you seem…different. To be honest I am concerned."

"Arthur has a girlfriend, Arthur has a girlfriend!" D.W. sang in chorus and even Kate joined in by clapping her hands.

"D.W.!" Arthur shot a glare her way and then got a reprimanding look from his mother. Bowing his head he noticed D.W. sticking her tongue out at him.

"Actually I am curious myself Arthur. You aren't talking to someone you aren't supposed to…are you?" There was genuine concern and worry in her voice.

"No mom…it isn't like that. Her name is Sofia and she lives in Enchancia. She is 7 years old and lives with her step father, step sister, and step brother. Oh and her mom lives there too. That isn't the most amazing though…she is a real life Princess."

David Read and Jane Read exchange looks as the two of them contemplate what their son is telling them. Neither can come out and tell their son he was being lied to, or for the fact that this Sofia was actually someone targeting their son.

"Arthur…do you have any picture or some evidence that this person is who she says she is?" David asked stealing his fingers together.

"Well…she did send me a video." Arthur pushed his chair out and walked over to the computer. His parents weren't too far behind and as he pulled up the email he clicked on the video attached to an email she sent him.

"Hello Arthur. I am most pleased to heart of your interest in my home. Here is a video I took, I hope you enjoy. Oh and I would it if you came to visit me. School is currently out and I have little to do, in fact you can bring your family, but I am getting ahead of myself."

"She sounds nice," Jane noted. Suddenly the screen enlarged and it revealed a magnificent castle and flying horses taking carriages up into the sky. Inside the castle were long halls with elegant like carpets and many girls dressed in long flowing dresses. The guys wore decorated jackets and shirts over straight legged pants and their hair was combed with precision. As the video drew to an end Sofia's voice came back. "That was just a little taste of Enchancia. If you should decide to visit a carriage will arrive at a time and date of your choosing. I hope to hear back from you soon."

David cleared his throat as the screen went back to the email. "So…how long have you been talking to this Sofia?"

"Close to a month now. I invited her here but at the time she was still in school." Arthur could hear the skeptic in his father's voice and he imagined the same expression from his teacher Mr. Ratburn, if he told him.

"Well I think it is only fair we accept this request and see for ourselves if this person is indeed who she says she is. It will do us good to go somewhere outside of our comfort." David Read said.

"Do you mean it dad?" Arthur could barely contain the excitement in his voice upon hearing his father.

"Yes…set up a date for the coming Saturday. Your mother and I should be off then and we shall go by carriage…assuming it is here then." He still didn't believe it but he would go along with it for now.

Arthur quickly responded and the week could barely go fast enough. He bided his time by doing his homework and hanging with his friends…though at times it seemed like he was somewhere else. Sofia was just as glad as him and her email spoke of exciting prospects from touring the castle grounds to attending a royal ball. It all seemed like a dream or a story he had been told, but no this was in fact going to happen.

Saturday arrived and the Read family found themselves out on their front lawn with luggage and wary expressions. D.W. herself seemed to not believe her brother. "Honestly Arthur, this sounds like something you made up just to make us look like fools."

"Trust me she will come." Arthur wished with all his might that he wasn't wrong, that what he told Sofia and what she told him was more than mere emails between fake personalities.

"Arthur I will give this five more minutes than we head inside. The neighbors are beginning to look and honestly I don't want them to." Jane Read said looking down at her son.

"Mom I know Sofia…the carriage will be here shortly." Again Arthur hoped he wasn't being led to be a fool amongst all his neighbors.

"Arthur I think that was-." David Read began but never finished as a strong gust of wind blew past him. Shielding his face he looked to see horses stamping their feet and a man dressed in fine silk nodding his head from where he sat.

"You must be the Read family. How do you do, Princess Sofia sends her regards as not being able to greet you herself, but, she was asked to set up a proper greeting back at the castle. Whenever you are ready please climb inside and we can be on our way."

"You see mom and dad…she came through." Arthur climbed inside without hesitancy and his parents stood dumbfounded a bit longer before making their way inside. D.W. was the last to climb in as she petted the horses with much curiosity.

"D.W. get inside now," Jane tells her daughter, still wrapped up in her son's story being actual truth.

"So…Arthur wasn't lying then," D.W. said aloud while seating herself next to her mother, "what part of the bed did I fall out of this morning?"

Arthur was indeed telling the truth and much of the conversation worked around his story and how they would actually be visiting a genuine castle. Of course that was fine and all but Arthur only cared about one thing at the moment, one thing that made him get in that carriage in a heartbeat, to see Sofia. Hurtling up into the clouds a blinding light enveloped his vision and they soared high above the clouds for a bit. Looking out his window he marveled at the sights and how the horses were able to fly with the simplest of ease. Where he came from horses of such magnitude were imaginary…but here they flew like birds and they carried something as heavy as a carriage without a drop in altitude.

"Wow…I can see our house from up here," D.W. commented as she pressed her face up against the window.

"This ride…sure is bumpy…how long till we land?" Jane Read held herself as flying in a plane seemed easier, much safer then riding in a carriage pulled by flying horses.

"Relax Jane dear…everything will be alright." David patted his wife's hand and looked to Arthur for help on this. He told stories to D.W. but never would he believe for a second he would be in one of them.

"Oh sure mom…in fact there is the castle now." Arthur pointed at the huge elegant castle and as they made a descent he heard his mom's scream.

"Alright…you may disembark now at your leisure…and might I add…welcome to Enchancia." The man hopped down and as he opened the door Arthur was the first to step out. It was everything he had hoped it to be and the man stood patiently watching him with amusement.

"Arthur…you made it!" Sofia stood there dressed in her best gown as she glowed from head to feet, her big blue eyes shining earnestly. "Welcome to my home!"

**Author note: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter outing of this crossover. It has just begun and I figured this would suffice in a ending for the first chapter. Happy birthday blossom2013, I do hope this was to your satisfaction and hopefully this birthday present is how you envisioned it…maybe more. Chapter two will be up soon, so, look out for it.


	2. Chapter 2 Sofia's anticipation

**Authors note: **This second chapter takes place during the first chapter up to the point where the two characters meet. Chapter three will pick up where chapter one and two end off respectively. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter two: Sofia's anticipation

"Sofia what are you doing at that weird contraption?" Amber asked her step sister.

"I am sending a message to a friend of mine." Sofia said simply, knowing no other way really to put what she was doing.

"Oh really, and who is this friend of yours?" Amber placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the back of her step sister's head.

"His name is Arthur…and he lives quite a good distance away. By using magic I can match whatever device he is using and accept his words on this." Pushing out her chair she shoved a makeshift magical device that stored messages and delivered them as well. It was quite sloppy due to her beginner luck in magic, still, it held on its own and that would suffice in her task.

"You just keep getting weirder and weirder each day," Amber shook her head, "but have at it, I would do well to just leave you at it rather than fill my head with more nonsense."

"Alright…see you at dinner then," Sofia said pleasantly. She knew her step sister wasn't exactly fond of her, but, she had no ill thoughts towards her. This was the first time she ever had a sibling and last thing she wanted was for the two of them to fight.

"Are you going to tell your mom and my father about this?' It was still weird thinking of her mother as hers, even more so that Sofia looked to her own father as blood. Nothing I can do about it, I suppose, still it is weird and she is so unlike me or James.

"Um, well, you see…I haven't really figured out how to yet. Do you think you can help me Amber? I'm not used to keeping things from people and since you're older-."

"Do not worry those brown locks of yours Sofia, I will help you out. Let me do all the talking, father will see what you're doing is natural after all."

"Oh thank you Amber…you won't regret it." Sofia used more magic to send a reply, an open invitation to her friend to come visit her. From what Arthur told her his place seemed different, though to her it sounded magical. She knew full well what Arthur was…and she hardly batted an eye upon reading it, as animals were her best friends and all. To see one standing and talking, it was both a fascination and wonder.

"Oh don't thank me just yet dear Sofia." Amber walked off leaving her sister to do what she pleased, knowing full the coming blow would be entertaining to say the least. Continuing down the hall she found James yawning as he stared across the hall.

"Causing trouble with our step sister huh?" James was much like his sister in finding the arrangement between their father and their new mother odd. Sofia was very soft natured and followed rules, unlike him when he skirted around them.

"Listen James we will be having company soon. It appears Sofia has made friends with someone outside of Enchancia and at dinner tonight I want your help in…some fun." Amber smiled in glee and noticed her brother yawning.

"I don't know, much as it sounds fun, I'd rather not ruffle father's feathers any. It seems he is having some trouble with some landowners, while father is holding his temper, it clearly can be seen in subtle gestures of his. Can't you let this one go?"

"Hmph, if that is how it is…I will do it myself. By the way…why are you yawning so much?" Amber asked figuring she'd at least find out before leaving.

"Promise you won't tell?" James look around.

"Just spill it," Amber said, hardly having the patience to look around like a fool.

"I was out with some friends last night. It wasn't anything bad, just a little exploring in the woods. I hear there is something out there and we wanted to see for ourselves." James eyes lit up as he spoke.

"Sounds…rather dull if you ask me. Anyway I have to get things prepared for tonight." Amber left her thrill seeking brother to his yawning as she thought of the right things to say.

Sofia was overjoyed, lost in thought hardly paying attention to anything happening around her. Arthur had replied and said he would be there. It was great news and she rushed from her chair to go outside. Finding the coachman who handled picking up guests she waved up at him. "Hello, beautiful evening wouldn't you say?"

"It is hardly evening yet Princess, but I suppose it is. What brings you out here?" The Coachman asks sitting forward.

"I was hoping you would do a favor for me," Sofia said.

"Sure I suppose I can do that, what do you want?" He asks.

"I have a friend and he lives quite a distance away. I was kinda hoping you would pick up him and his family and bring them here." Her blue eyes shimmered as she looked up at him.

"Hmm, does your father know of this?" He asked scratching his head. "I know you are royalty now, but, under the Kingdom rule-."

"Yes my father has gave the go ahead, please make sure they get here after dinner." She hated lying but her father was usually too busy and she really wanted to see Arthur in person.

"I will see it gets done, never fear." He urged the horses forward and they took off into the sky as he waved his hat over his head.

"This is going to be so much fun. Ohh…I better go clean up before dinner." Sofia hurried off and washed up, eager to tell her parents about the news of Arthur's coming. Walking into the dining hall she took her seat and looked out at her step sister, gracious to her for her help.

"Well then…what news do you three have to share today?" Roland asked of his three children. He did not see the step title rather that each kid belonged rightfully at the table.

"Well father I have some news you will just love to hear." Amber met her dear step sister's eyes and wiped her mouth after taking a bite of her meal. "Sofia here has been hiding something rather…intriquing and she wished it of me to tell you what it was. It turns out Sofia has a boyfriend and has invited him here to visit."

"No…that isn't true…we're just friends! Amber how could you-?" She clutched her chest as she felt her blue eyes fill with tears.

"Sofia is this true?" Miranda asked as she looked over at her daughter. Who was this Arthur? He didn't sound like a boy from this part of the Kingdom.

"Sofia you know full well that I must meet this boy before any such title is given. I thought you knew that perfectly clear." Roland said crossly, though his voice never raised.

"Father, would you please just meet with him first? I promise he is the nicest boy you will ever meet…he doesn't even come from here and we are good friends…regardless what Amber tells." Sofia fought past the shell she wished to retreat into.

"Amber…are you telling the truth?" Miranda turned in her seat to address her step daughter.

"Well…you see…oh your no fun. No he is not her boyfriend…though she did invite him without your knowing, that has to account for something right?" Amber looked from one parent to the other, hoping to see precious Sofia put in her place.

"Hmm…well there is no point in getting angry over it now. We shall see to our guests when they arrive. I would very much like to meet his Arthur of Sofia's." Roland winked at his step daughter, letting her know everything was ok.

"Amber…do try and contain yourself from such outbursts at the dinner table…especially when it contains lies about your sister-."

"You mean step-sister don't you? May I be excused?" Amber asked, rising from her seat.

"You may…and I want you back down here to greet our guests." Roland watched his daughter leave and rubbed his forehead. "I apologize Sofia for her behavior, I will see to it she is grounded for this, but for now tell us more about this Arthur we are to meet."

Sofia smiled in relief and told them of Arthur. Soon as dinner was over they went outside and saw the carriage had already arrived. Sofia beamed a smile with her hands clutched in front of her dress. He was here…Arthur was finally here.

**Authors note: **Amber is clearly still not used to Sofia as a step sister and even James seems rather uncomfortable over the events. With Arthur's arrival things will definitely get more complicated and is it friendship or something more these two long distance talkers will experience? All will be revealed in chapter three, see ya then.


	3. Chapter 3 Wicked as a step sister

**Authors note: **Arthur and Sofia have just met in person and it seems like sparks are bound to fly, however, with James and Amber in the mood to ruin things who knows what will happen. Hope you enjoy as chapter three unfolds.

Chapter three: Wicked as a step sister

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person Princess," Arthur said with a mad blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hee hee…thank you Arthur," Sofia giggled. "I am so pleased to finally meet you as well. I always like meeting people in person and you are exactly as you described."

"So you don't have a problem with me being…a…" He looked down and then he felt a warmth in his hand. Looking down startled he found her small hand in his and her blue sparkling eyes were staring straight at him.

"It doesn't matter what you look like or what specie you are, you are still the guy I talked to and shared things with." Sofia smiled and then heard a throat cleared.

"So this is the Read family, I am pleased as well to finally meet you. I am King Roland, this here is my wife Miranda, my step daughter Sofia, and my daughter and son Amber and James."

"Pleased to meet you," David said, "I am David Read, this is my wife Jane, my son Arthur, my daughter D.W., and my youngest daughter." Roland seemed nice enough, he noted, plus he has a nice sized family considering circumstances.

"So what is it you do back home David?" Roland inquired.

"I am a chef," David smiled. "I truly enjoy the culinary arts and just seeing the reaction of people eating my food always pleases me."

"A chef huh, sounds exciting. I actually have dabbled some in the culinary arts as well…perhaps we can exchange recipes?"

"I would like that very much." David walked along with Roland while his wife walked behind with Miranda.

"So tell me Miranda, how are you dealing with life in a castle?" Jane assumed she didn't live in a castle before, though she wouldn't say it out loud.

"Some days it is easier than most, I have to admit, though don't tell Roland I said this. My daughter Sofia and I didn't live in such fine establishments before, though again I am not complaining. What do you do Jane?"

Jane had her hands before her as she walked behind her husband, her posture at ease with the question. "I am an accountant, the hours may be stressful but the pay helps us when bills come up."

"That must mean you are pretty good with numbers right? Do you think you can help me out with some number crunching?" Miranda wasn't normally asked to handle the treasury issues, but the person responsible for the kingdom's finances fell sick so she thought she would step in.

"It sounds like fun, while this is supposed to be a vacation…I'd be happy to help out." Jane wore a pleasant smile as she found the castle looming over them.

"Don't worry…once you get inside everything will become less daunting," Miranda smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"James…may I have a word?" Amber reached for her brother's hand and pulled him off before he could even give his conscent.

"Whoa…Amber…hold on…" James shrugged off her hold as they were away from Arthur, Sofia, and D.W.

"This should be far enough away. Look James, I will need your help in getting rid of these walking talking animals. I can't believe Sofia associates herself with those things. Can I count on you to handle Arthur?" Amber placed her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

"Well…I don't know…this could get me in a lot of trouble with father. I mean look what happened to you at dinner, and it could mean I won't be able to participate in the castle race-."

"James…if anything happens between Sofia and Arthur our very name will be mocked throughout the kingdom! I need you in this, if you don't agree, I-I…I will tell father about your breaking curfew on a weekly basis."

"Amber that is low!" James looked to the side though he realized as much as he was appalled at this black mailing he was anxious for a little mix of mischief…even should it hurt his step sister.

"So, will you do it?" Amber rubbed her hands together in glee.

"Fine, leave it to me." James sighed and walked over to where Arthur and Sofia stood. The two seemed to be quite chummy and a slight guilt played in his stomach.

"I know I gave you the tour in video, but, would you like the actual tour now with me?" Sofia still held his hand as she smiled.

"So…it would just be the two of us?" Arthur said. A blush appeared on his face and he slowly squeezed her hand.

"Your not going anywhere without me," D.W. interjected, her hands on her hips in protest. "Mom said you have to look after me Arthur…remember?"

"D.W. why don't you go play somewhere?" Arthur didn't want to look after D.W. when he could be spending time alone with Sofia.

"Nuh uh…you know perfectly well that mom and dad said they would be busy with grown up stuff, so, don't think you will get out of this." D.W. wore a victorious smile as she knew she had her brother.

"Hey Arthur…wanna ride a horse?" James stood beside Arthur as he slowly began to lead him away.

"Uh, well, actually I was thinking of hanging with-."

"Oh c'mon, there is plenty of time for that later, right now we need to get you up on a horse. I know just the one to." James herded him off.

"Hey…James!" Sofia yelled after him. As she went to go after them she felt a hand on hers.

"Now now Sofia, you know boys will be boys, so don't hold it against James. Now how about you, D.W. and I go have an actual tea party." Amber put on her best fake smile.

"A tea party…that's for babies though," D.W. pouted.

"Oh this isn't your fake tea party," Amber grinned, "we actually drink tea and have cookies." Amber was the same way when she was her age but grew to love it.

"Well…when you put it like that I really want to play this tea party." D.W. was excited as she clapped her hands together.

"Well…alright," Sofia sighed, "just long as we get back in time to see the two finish." Sofia left with her step sister though in the back of her head she had a feeling she couldn't shake, like something bad was going to happen.

Arthur found himself at a stable and black horse stared down at him. "Are you sure this is the horse for me?"

"Yes…it is perfect for a beginner like you." James grinned as he was already seated atop his horse.

"Well…I trust you," Arthur climbed up the stirrups and swung his legs over the saddle. Getting comfortable he looked for the reigns.

"Here…let me help you," James led his horse over and let his riding crop bounce against the back of Arthur's horse.

"Whoa…hey…steady!" Arthur yelled as the horse bucked. Being thrown about he held onto its neck as it charged into the forest.

"Arthur…hold on…" James felt panic rise in his throat as all he had wanted to happen was Arthur to fall off the horse. Racing after him he could feel his heart pound against his ribs and then he spotted him…heading right for a little stream.

"I am…t-trying…" Arthur's teeth chatted loudly and he felt himself flung from the horse and into the stream. It was a tiny enough stream where he wasn't carried away or sunk, still, the humiliation shown like an embarrassment after a prank.

James hopped off his horse and as he found Arthur he laughed. It wasn't till he saw his face that guilt rode over all his body. An involuntary follow up laugh followed though and he fell over holding his side.

Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes and he stood up soaking, his hands trembling at his side. "I-I want to go home…" Arthur stormed off and James's voice could be heard in the background…but he didn't care.

"Wait…it was only a little joke…" James tried to follow but Arthur was too fast for him. "Oh no, if Arthur leaves I will really be in trouble. I have to find Sofia." James hurried off as Arthur disappeared further into the forest.

**Authors note: **Uh oh, looks like trouble in paradise as Amber's plan implemented with the help of James has caused Arthur to seek out passage back home. Can James get to Sofia and change the outcome in time?


	4. Chapter 4 Forest intervention

**Authors note: **Time is against James now as Arthur wants to go home. Can everything work out or will there be tears in Enchancia?

Chapter Four: Forest intervention

"More tea Princess D.W.?" Amber held up the tea kettle as she knelt down in her dress looking over at the youngest Read.

"Why thank you, I think I will." D.W. held out her cup as she wore a princess like smile.

"Sofia, what about you?" Amber poured the tea in and then looked over at her step sister who seemed to have fallen silent.

"Huh…oh no thank you." Sofia heaved a sigh as she looked down at her empty cup. Amber hardly invited her to tea, and she did appreciate her kindness here, but all she could think about was Arthur. He had been out riding with James for a while now and light was fading fast. Was he lost or hurt? Did he and James forget about time altogether?

"Will you relax…I am sure everything is ok," Amber said cutting through the silence. Sipping her cup she bowed her head with a wicked smile on her lips. All was according to plan, she thought, pretty soon Arthur will be long gone and normalcy will have returned.

"So, is there more to this then just drinking tea?" D.W. asked as she set her cup down. Her mom didn't let her drink tea and she was glad to now, still, tea alone seemed rather boring.

"How about we talk about boys?" Amber suggested, looking from one girl to the other.

"Eww, I don't think about boys that much," D.W. stuck out her tongue as she folded her arms. "Can't we talk about anything else?"

"My tea party D.W….remember?" Amber gave her a look that silenced her. "Tell me Sofia, what are your feelings towards a certain aardvark?"

Sofia blushed and looked away. "Uh…well…we are friends-."

"Oh please, I didn't ask for your status," Amber rolled her eyes, "I asked about how you feel about him. Are you hiding something?"

"Wait…your talking about my brother right? Ooh I want to know, I can keep a secret, honest." D.W. found this more interesting now that it involved her brother.

"I, uh, well you see…" Sofia looked for any escape out of this but it seemed like her options were limited. She couldn't just come out and tell her that she liked Arthur, maybe even love him. It was silly though, they hardly knew each other to come off as a couple. Still she couldn't deny the feelings in her heart, a bond not shared with just every boy she met.

"Sofia!" James's voice could be heard from the hallway and all three girls stood up.

"I will go see what he wants," Amber immediately set off from the room ahead of Sofia. Once outside she closed the door and pressed her back to it.

"Amber I need to see Sofia…it is urgent." Breathing hard he noticed Amber's resolve to keep him from going in.

"Did you or did you not succeed in the plans?" Amber waited, her eyes glowing with need to know if that aardvark was leaving.

"Yes…but what I did was wrong Amber. Arthur is actually thinking of going home. We need to-."

"No, we don't need to do anything. Soon as he goes crying to his mom they will leave and we will be rid of those…creatures once and for all. You know this is right James, even if blackmail were not involved." Amber was set in her ways and was resolved to block the door no matter what.

"Do you hate me that much Amber?" Sofia stood close by with D.W. there as well.

Amber jumped up as she spotted Sofia standing present before her. "S-Sofia…how did you get out?"

"There is a secret door in your room that leads out, I figured it out after the second time you closed me in. Amber…what did you do to Arthur?"

"Yeah…what did you do to my brother? No one messes with my brother but me." D.W. had her hands on her hips.

"Oh...alright...I had James here scare or humiliate Arthur into going home." Amber folded her overs her chest.

"Why Amber...I thought we were sisters?" Sofia's voice trembled and she clutched at her chest.

"We are step sisters Sofia, step as in no where near what a true sister would be. I suggest you remember that...as for Arthur I assume he is finding his parents about now-."

"Amber...I would never do something like this to you. Yes we are step sisters, but, that doesn't mean anything to me, it is just a title. What counts is what is felt on the inside, and somewhere deep down inside you...you know I'm right. I will find Arthur...and bring him back." Sofia stormed past her sister as she hurried down the stairs.

"You sure have made a mess of things," James leant up against the wall, "face it Amber...you like Sofia."

"Take that back!" Amber held up an accusatory finger but this only caused James to smile more.

"I don't want to go home," D.W. wept, "can't you make things right...please?"

"Look D.W., I know your family seems nice and all, but you just don't fit in to society here and all. We-."

"Wait...do you think we are moving here? That was never the intention of us coming here, you did know that right? Arthur got an invitation and we came, that is it. If we chose to move here, well, much would be discussed prior. Plus...not sure the Princess here match my ideal fantasy." D.W. wore a wry smirk, her tears now a distant memory on her face.

"Wait...but I thought-?" Amber looked over at James then at D.W.

"Oh right...Sofia and Arthur," D.W. picked up where James looked confused. "I guess that is something they will have to work out.

* * *

Sofia made her way to the stable as thunder claps roared high in the darkened sky. There was only one horse left and Sofia intended to take it, the only problem was...it was Amber's. She questioned whether or not to take it when she heard movement behind her. "W-Who goes there-?"

"Relax...it is just me," Amber spoke up against the thunder. "Look Sofia, I know what I did was wrong, so in order to make up for my actions why don't I let you borrow my horse."

"You would do that for me? Why the sudden change of heart? I thought we were just step sisters...nothing more." Sofia looked at her as she approached her and saw sincerity in her eyes.

"I...I did what I did on case of fear and little understanding of the situation. Look Sofia, if you want to be happy you have to make a bold act of declaration, other wise you will always ask yourself...what if. I will cover for you when we have dinner with the Reads...but don't expect-."

Sofia flung her arms around her neck and held her tight. "Thank you Amber...you are my true sister." Sofia let go and hurried to the horse. "I will bring Arthur back."

"That's my sister." Amber smiled softly as Sofia rode off.

Sofia hurried on into the darkened forest, the wind whipping against her brown hair as she rode side saddle. It was hard to see in this darkness and it was only as lightning struck that she noticed a tree had fallen over. Pulling back on the reigns she felt herself slip from the horse's saddle and fall the ground. Landing in soft grass she shook her head finding herself a little dizzy, but she quickly got over it. Getting to her feet she rubbed the face of Amber's horse. "I can take it from here girl, go back to the stable."

The horse seemed reluctant but eventually trotted off.

Sofia continued on foot and it was only as some light played in a secluded area she found Arthur. He seemed lonely and afraid, his form curled up in a ball on a log. Taking a breath as she gathered her thoughts she walked forward as her dress dragged along the ground.

Arthur spun around and spotted Sofia as the grass was disturbed. "Sofia...what are you doing here?"

"I know what happened to you Arthur...and I apologize on behalf of my siblings. James was under instructions from Amber because of something she didn't truly grasp, or something like that." Sofia walked forward.

"So...are you telling me James humiliated me on account of your sister's inability to accept another specie other then your own?" Arthur tried to grasp it, but, even as he said it still sounded wrong.

"Look...we all have flaws Arthur, the important thing is to look past it and accept them for who they are on the inside. No one is perfect...now let us-."

"Sofia I was hurt...and embarrassed when I fell off my horse...how can I go back after such a humiliation? Plus the fact you apologizing instead of her makes it seem like you are defending her-."

"She is my sister Arthur, she is family to me, regardless the step title. I can never be truly mad at Amber, regardless what pranks or hurt she deals me. You didn't come here for my family though, you came to visit me." Sofia took a bold step forward.

"Uh...Sofia...what are you doing?' Arthur took a step back.

"I am acting on the feelings in my heart." Sofia took another step and found herself close to the aardvark. Looking into his eyes she reached up slowly, so as to not startle him.

Arthur's heart was pounding as he looked deep into her blue eyes. His body refused to listen to him and as he controlled his breathing he found they were inches from each other. When did that happen?

"Arthur...I like you. Will you go to the royal ball with me?"

Arthur swallowed and managed a half smile. "Yeah Sofia...I would love to." Suddenly he felt her body against his and her arms around his neck. Feeling the warmth on his cheeks he places his arms around her and holds her tight.

"Thank you thank you...you won't regret it." Sofia kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Though deep down something troubled her, something she didn't feel to bring up to Arthur at that moment. And that of course was...what happened after the ball.

**Authors note: **It would seem Sofia and Arthur finally are together, but it would also seem like their time is limited, at least in Sofia's mind. The end is near as chapter five will be the last chapter in this story. Sorry for the delay so both chapters will be submitted today, so no waiting will be made.


End file.
